


Periodic

by Alagracededieu



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alagracededieu/pseuds/Alagracededieu





	Periodic

李帝努把罗渽民摁在他家门板上的时候，距离这次回归showcase结束不过二十分钟。罗渽民仰着头承受着李帝努暴风骤雨般的亲吻，舌尖都被对方吮的发麻，来不及咽下去的交换过的唾液在啧啧作响的亲吻声里滑下去，亮晶晶的水痕挂在罗渽民尖尖的下巴上，沿着修长的脖颈没入他还未来得及归还的舞台服里。

李帝努不知道从哪个角旮旯演完那些个文艺片里最常见的边缘性角色回来，为了这次凑着所有人时间的回归连家都没来得及回去，就在练习室安营扎寨了小半个月才把舞磨合好，这下急急忙忙避着所有人连家也不回直接过来跟他做爱。罗渽民轻声哼哼两下，伸手去呼噜李帝努后脑勺的头发，李帝努的动作太凶了，他不知道这次演毒贩又让李帝努发了什么疯。李帝努把他翻身摁在玄关柜子上，一条腿插进罗渽民两腿之间曲起轻轻摩着罗渽民的敏感部位，罗渽民的手紧紧握着柜子的一角，仰着头轻轻的喘息声，在静默黑暗里格外清晰。

好似偷食禁果的小情侣，也好似久别重逢的爱人，可惜什么都不是，他们俩的关系名不正言不顺。但是身体总归是记得这样那样的快感，罗渽民不由自主地抬起自己的腰去蹭李帝努的小腹。李帝努沉默着任他蹭着自己已经开始发烫胀起的部位，顺从着他的动作慢慢小幅度顶着罗渽民的屁股，双手穿过罗渽民精瘦的腰，把他胸口细细的系绳扯开，伏身亲着罗渽民耸起蝴蝶舞的脊背，猩红带着热气的舌尖划过渽民凹陷的脊柱沟，随着水痕带起一阵罗渽民的颤栗。

李帝努已经好久不这样了，罗渽民顺着他的动作配合着脱下自己的衣服和裤子，脖子上的一小片肌肤被亲着咬着含着，反复舔弄，胸口泛红的乳尖也被李帝努捻在手里揉搓着。罗渽民仔细回忆着李帝努前一次如此沉默失态是什么时候，一边努力回忆，一边挣扎着从李帝努箍着他的腰的臂弯里转身，把李帝努的碍事的衬衫和西装裤都剥了下来。罗渽民闭着眼把自己挂在李帝努的身上，腿勾在李帝努肌肉纹理流畅的腰间，一手摁着李帝努的头让他多亲亲自己，其他也全都仰仗着李帝努抬着他的屁股才能不掉下去。

罗渽民主动地用自己舌头卷着李帝努的舌尖往自己口腔里去，他企图让对方更深入自己一些，唾液交换也算是体液交换的一种特殊形式。罗渽民不断往李帝努身上贴，他急促地喘着气，不断收紧自己搂着李帝努脖子的胳膊。李帝努不知道怎么回事突然把人又摁在柜子上，罗渽民被撩拨得眼神已经散着，但还残存着一丝理智，“不要在这里，润滑在床头柜。”

罗渽民跟李帝努这样的关系维持许久了，罗渽民深知前列腺高潮对于男性来说是更佳美妙的性体验，但是李帝努一直处于主导的地位，那他也乐得享受。李帝努力气用得过了，挤了一手的润滑往罗渽民臀缝里抹，罗渽民的卧室里有一个飘窗，此刻他就趴在那里正大光明给自己做手活，隐忍地咬着嘴唇不让自己叫出声音来，李帝努把手指裹着润滑捅进罗渽民的穴道里，不等他适应就粗暴地抽出来再次插进去，窄小的穴道很难接受这样的对待，罗渽民陷在铺着的长毛毯里痛苦地吸气，“Je……Jeno……”李帝努就好像没听见一般，空着的手摁住罗渽民的腰，手上滑腻腻的润滑全都抹在罗渽民那窄窄一握的腰上，泛着怪异的反光，手指曲起在穴道内反复揉摁，指尖往上一点儿戳到G点之后更是不愿就此放过他。

罗渽民又难自禁地去迎合李帝努的动作，小腹贴着毛毯，上半身却扬起来成了一个奇异的弧度，罗渽民在情欲里，眼睛水光潋滟，李帝努却已经面无表情冷着一张脸，仿佛是什么凶神恶煞，如果不是身上滚烫，罗渽民一定会以为他不举。“你……你……”罗渽民用力稳了稳自己的气息，“是不是……啊……发生什么事了？”李帝努依旧没有什么表情的把半转身的罗渽民用力摁了回去，直接把自己的性器插了进去，柔软高温的肠道包裹上来，李帝努低低地舒了口气，大脑皮层都在发麻。罗渽民被插入的那一刻，出于自我防卫他忍不住往前逃，却被李帝努一把摁住，“咚——”地一声罗渽民的手腕都磕红了，罗渽民慢慢吸气把手扶在冰冷的玻璃窗上，雾气晕着一片水汽，连肠道都忍不住紧缩了一下。罗渽民低低“啊”了一声，迟来的痛感和食髓知味的酥麻感爬上了脊背，李帝努才如梦初醒说了到现在的第一句话，“痛吗？”

罗渽民声音几乎是吟着出来的，“痛啊，你砸一下试试？”李帝努才伸手抱住他，罗渽民感受到对方胸口的温度和依然有力的心跳，“你每次都这样……”罗渽民另一只手用力揪着毛毯上的长毛，李帝努动作也完全是粗暴地顶弄，现在只有两个人罗渽民倒是放开了说，“呃……好舒服……”罗渽民不知道为什么又还嵌着李帝努的性器就被掐着腰转过了身，他的下半句话都碎在了半空里，李帝努的吻粗暴而又狠戾，罗渽民无言从喉咙里挤出了一个音节，情热烧得他脑子里都是浆糊，“啊……果然……哈呃……男人的鼻子……跟性能力啊……成正比……”

罗渽民的嘴唇从刺痛被咬到麻木，李帝努就仿佛是在发泄一般。滚烫的性器带起罗渽民敏感身体不断的颤抖，肌理的记忆远比他意识诚实，不断迎合李帝努反复的抽插。罗渽民跟不上李帝努的节奏又忍不住要想去追赶他，双手就像攀着什么最后救命稻草一样掐着李帝努的胳膊，“是你吗，李帝努”他的肠肉已经不断在缩紧。“嗯，”李帝努像个变态一样，低低应了他一句，“是我。”李帝努把自己的性器抽出来，一下接着一下戳着罗渽民的会阴。

罗渽民仰着头，眼睛里的水汽盛不住了全都落下来，他不自觉地流泪将睫毛沾成了一簇一簇。不断的戳弄，痒极了，就好像有只羽毛笔一下又一下搔着他的心里那块软肉。“李帝努……”罗渽民声音软的仿佛一滩水一样，“为什么……”李帝努又把自己性器的头部卡了进去，“娜娜……”他失魂落魄地喊罗渽民。罗渽民的腿上被穴道里的润滑和其他液体沾得湿黏黏一片，被窗外的光照成了亮色。

身体拍打和交合水声，在耳边作响，罗渽民指尖用力地在李帝努脊背上划出了血痕。罗渽民用力取悦着对方的身体，他的肠道已经紧到不能再紧。李帝努狠狠研磨着那一块凸起的软肉，轻轻搂着罗渽民的腰让他坐在自己胯上，自下而上顶弄他，就好像罗渽民生来就是和他是一体的。罗渽民抱紧了李帝努的头，用力地呼吸仿佛就要窒息一样，“Jeno……呜……不要变成别人了……”

他的蝴蝶骨微颤，仿佛要振翅而去一般。李帝努用力把人搂在怀里，抵在最深处射了出来。微凉的精液打在内壁上，谁也没有追究为什么刚刚拿润滑的时候没有拿套子。“娜娜，我喜欢你，我喜欢你……”李帝努似乎在喃喃自语又似乎在自证些什么。罗渽民浑身似乎都要筋挛，绷直的脚尖和臀部肌肉，尖尖的牙齿陷进了李帝努的肩膀，同时也射了出来。

李帝努似乎花尽力气在这场疯狂的情事里找回了自我，沉沉睡去。罗渽民坐在浴缸里，双目失神顶着水面看。他好怕李帝努下一次再也走不出来。

END.


End file.
